Loving Your Best Friend
by I-h8-fish
Summary: Stan and Kyle share a passionate moment at a party one night. A few weeks later, at another party, Kyle leaves and can't take any more drama after being in love with Stan for so long. Does Stan have feelings for him or was it just a drunken moment? Style pairing.


Hey everyone! So here is my first fic I've done in a while with absolutely NO smut, or anything close to it. Wow, I'm amazed I stuck to my plan. I do hope you like this one just as much as my M fics :) Like any other story, do point out any spelling or grammar errors, I hate them so much and it's hard to find every single thing.

I do not own South Park or the characters.

...

I sit silently on the chilly bench, watching the light snow gracefully fall from the sky to dust the cool ground. My scarf is bundled around my neck and my gloved hands rub together, hoping the friction will cause some warmth. The nights in South Park are freezing cold and this probably wasn't my best idea to sit here, but I don't care.

My mind replays the recent events that happened two weeks ago tonight. Just the thought of it makes my heart soar, but it also makes my heart break just a bit. I bring my finger up to my trembling lips, remembering his taste. It's something I've wanted for so long, but since it happened like that, I can't seem to be happy.

Bebe's party was two weeks ago, and of course practically everyone went. Kenny and Cartman were extremely drunk and the last I saw was Kenny making out with a bunch of girls. Feeling lonely, I was about to leave when Stan came outside to stop me and before I know it, his warm, booze soaked lips covered mine.

It was what I've been waiting for since I can remember. I remember my heart pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears, but the fact he was drunk made it seem like he was just messing around with me. He's one of the straightest guys I know, and it's hard for me to believe he could have feelings for me.

Tonight it's Clyde's turn to host a party, and I went for a few hours but decided it was best for me to leave. I rushed out so Stan didn't notice, so it couldn't happen again. I didn't even see Stan too much, I only saw him taking a shot with some other guys.

Stan…he may have flaws, but we all do and he may not be perfect to anyone else, but he's perfect in my eyes. We've been through so many good times, and we've had our fair share of fights. But everything made us who we are today.

We've been super best friends for 17 years now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. But my feelings grew stronger as we got older. I know I'm not exactly straight, I have no interest in women. I never have and the only time was when I was forced to kiss Bebe in a game of truth or dare. Stan on the other hand, he's been with girls and he's been with Wendy for ages.

"_Kyle_!" A loud voice awakes me from my reminiscing, and I turn to see Stan racing towards me. His cheeks are tainted with a red, rosy shade, making him look absolutely irresistible.

"Stan, what are you doing here?" I ask, watching as a puff of air forms in front of my mouth as I speak from the frigid air.

"Kenny…he…told…" He heaves over as he attempts to catch his breath. I worry that he may vomit from drinking alcohol and running, but luckily he doesn't. Once he regains his breath he stands upright once again.

"He told me you left…I just had a feeling you would be here." We're standing so close and yet it feels like we're miles apart. For me anyway.

"Oh…why does it matter? I just wanted to leave…I'm going home now, though." Just as I'm about to leave, his bitter, bare hand grabs my arm to force me to turn back around to face him.

"Kyle, we need to talk…about what happened at the last party." My gaze moves to the ground, feeling my cheeks blush at the fact he remembers.

"But…you…you remember?" I continue to look down, afraid of looking back up into his eyes. Afraid to face any confrontation that may happen.

"Of course I do, Kyle. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you were really drunk…" I could have sworn that he was drunk, from the taste on his lips and the scent of strong beer on him.

"Dude, I had a _few_ but not near enough to be drunk to not remember what I did." A chuckle escapes his lips, and I knew he was going to just laugh at me. I don't drink much, so I don't know how much it takes exactly for Stan to get drunk.

"Stan…wh-what are you trying to say?" There's a slight crack in my voice as I'm trying not to break down in front of him.

"I'm saying I did that because I _wanted_ to. It wasn't some random thing."

"But Stan, what about Wendy?" I lift my head and finally look deep into his eyes, trying to find the truth in his gaze. _He has to be lying_…

"I don't know how you haven't noticed, but Wendy and I haven't been together in…a long time actually."

"So, are you…uh…gay?" I ask, but not quite sure if I'm ready for the answer or not.

"No, I'm not attracted to guys…" Those words practically shatter my heart into a million pieces, "But I am attracted to _you_…I like you." He adds and my heart races from the scare he gave me.

"Stan…" I finally give in and burst out crying, my cheeks being overflowed by a stream of tears. My body twitches as his hands are quickly placed on my shoulders, pulling me in close to his body.

"Kyle, what's wrong? Is it bad that I said that?" There's a large amount of concern in his voice, and I can't help but feel extremely happy, by both the concern and his confession.

"N-no…I'm _so_ happy…I'm happy you said that…because…" I grip his jacket, pulling myself closer to him if possible.

With his frozen hands now gripping my cheeks, he tips my head up and places his lips against mine for the second time. This time I can relax, and know that he isn't drunk and actually means it. I waste no time in kissing him back, fingers still clutching his jacket.

"I like y-you, too…I really do…" A silent whisper escapes from me, muffled by his lips. I gather courage to move my hands up his chest and I toss my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Kyle…" One of his arms hugs me around the waist, while he places his other hand on the back of my neck, massaging it soothingly. This hug is completely different than the ones we shared as best friends. _I like this one much more_.

We stand there, holding each other tightly, like we're afraid the other will disappear if one of us lets go. The cool air whips around us, snow gently falling in our messy hair and on our jackets but we don't care, we just continue our loving embrace.

"Stan…is this real? You really like me?" My face is buried in his shoulder, smothering my words as I still wonder if this is just a dream.

"Yeah…I wouldn't lie to you." We break away a bit but still keep our hold on each other, only to have our lips meet once again. His tongue traces my lips and I open my mouth for him to slip it inside. Kissing his warm lips has to be the best feeling in the world.

Once our lips separate after a few amazing minutes, we both smile gently at each other before I lean in and press one more chaste kiss on his lips. It makes me incredibly happy that now I can do that whenever I want.

"Are…you going back to the party?" We finally remove our limbs from around each other, but stay close enough that our bodies are still touching.

"Nah, let's just go back to your place. Can I stay over tonight?" The sweetness in his voice practically makes me melt into a puddle of goo.

"Yeah…I would love that." My gloved hand and his bare hand lace together, as we head towards my house.

Instead of him being my super best friend, now he's my boyfriend, and the fact he chose me over a girl makes me happy to no end. My heart can finally be at ease and we can start our lives together now.

...

Hope you enjoyed! I'm actually done another story that has smut...actually it has some slight bondage, which is completely new for me to write. It should be up in a few days. I'm lazy and it takes me forever to read over it and fix the mistakes.

Anyways, leave a review if you want, if not, just enjoy! (Just don't leave flames because they will just be ignored and deleted. I have no patience for flames)

Thanks everyone!


End file.
